The Barber of Fleet Street
by Dragon's top hat
Summary: a young girl on a trip to london with her family stumble into mrs. lovett's shop. what chaos will follow? only on way to find out...r and r! its done.
1. Welcome to London

Hello every one! I know I promised you a Sweeney Fanfic from my last Sweeney one shot so here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own London, Sweeney Todd, or Mrs. Lovett. I own Kate and my silly little plot line so please respect both and don't steal. Do and I will have Mr. Todd hunt you down and poke you with a smello.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"A trip to London in the middle of winter. Wonderful planning mum." Kate said sarcastically. She was being dragged unwillingly through the streets of London on her family vacation.

"Oh quit complaining and enjoy your self. London really is a beautiful city." Kate's mother said in a failing attempt to get her daughter to lighten up and enjoy the cess pool known as London.

"Ok the whole "London is wonderful" part I got, but did we have to bring them along?" Kate said pointing over two her two cousins who had come along as well. Her father had to stay at work and couldn't join them.

"I'm hungry." said Abigail the younger of the two cousins. She was short with chestnut hair that fell around her neck and very out spoken for a 5 year old. Kelsey, the older of the two by one year, nodded in agreement.

"Well let's stop here and get something to eat." She said pointing to a small shop across the road with a sign on the front that said _Mrs. Lovett's meat pies_. Kate squinted through the wind that had just kicked up focusing on what looked like a man's shadow in the window above gazing down at them. She pulled her sweater tighter around her thin frame as her blonde her continued to flutter around.

_I hate winter. _She thought to her self

"Umm I'm not sure that's such a great idea. There is something really foreboding about that place." Kate said glancing up at the top window of the shop again but the shadow had gone. She could have sworn that she had just seen some one standing there. She glanced around tying to find alternative place to eat but the only other pie shop on the street was boarded up.

"Oh don't be so gloom and doom all the time. Come on."

Kate let out a defeated sigh and the four shuffled inside the small shop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wow you read all the way thought the first chapter! Now let's see if I might be lucky enough for you to leave a review? It would make me happy which would make me post the next bit faster. See review and every one wins


	2. mrs lovett's meat pies

Hello once again my lovelies

This chapter is a good bit longer then the last one and I swear this story has a plot just stick with me and all we become clear.

Disclaimer: for all thoughs who think I own Sweeney Todd: god I wish you were right but sadly no.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 2: Mrs. Lovett's meat pies**

The inside of the shop was a bit small with a long counter near the back wall. There was a few tables inside and door that lead to a patio. Every thing seemed to be a bit darker then you would expect do to the lack of light outside from the clouds. Mrs. Lovett her self was an average height woman with fly away brown hair in a sort of pile on the top of her head. She was wearing a rather nice black dress with flour all down the front (one of the occupational hazards of being a baker, another would be getting thrown into an oven by a disgruntled barber after lying to him about whether his wife was alive or not). She was busy tending to her pies as they made their entrance. The bell above the door rang as the small group opened it, causing her to jump.

"'Ello dearies. What can I get for you?"

"We would like four…"

"Three." Kate interrupted. Something still seemed off to her about this place and she wasn't about to risk eating those ominous looking pies.

"Three pies please."

"Alright then" Mrs. Lovett said as she turned to get some pies off the rack atop her oven. The four took a seat at one of the tables as Mrs. Lovett brought over four mugs and the pies.

"Here you are Luvs." Mrs. Lovett said passing out the three pies and the mugs of ale. Kate sat quietly idly sipping at her ale as her mother and Mrs. Lovett chattered away.

"So what brings you to London?" Mrs. Lovett inquired.

"We're on our family vacation."

"Really where are you staying?" Mrs. Lovett continued.

"Well we haven't really found a place yet…"

"Then I insist you stay here."

"Oh we couldn't do that."

"Nonsense I have a few empty beds." Mrs. Lovett said forcefully. A creak at the top of the staircase drew Kate's attention. The cause of the noise was a tall, thin man. He had raven black hair with a shock of white running through it. The man wore a white shirt with a brown vest and dark blue pinstripe pants. He had dark shadows under his eyes telling he got little or no sleep. His jet black eyes where staring straight at her which sent a chill down Kate's spine. His eyes showed great pain, suffering, lost and anger.

"Oh, Mr. Todd. There you are." Mrs. Lovett said after following Kate's line of vision back to her tenant. He paid no attention to Mrs. Lovett but simply stared at Kate.

"Who are you?" he growled, His eyes examining every inch of Kate. He seemed to be trying to remember something.

"I'm Kate." Mr. Todd's eyes showed disappointment and sadness as if he had expected something else.

"Kate would go and get our bags?" her mother asked not paying any attention to any one other then Mrs. Lovett.

"fine." Kate replied with a slight grumble and walked back out the door. Mrs. Lovett proceeded to show them the two empty beds.

"You two will have to sleep together and Kate can just sleep on the sofa." Kate returned carrying three suitcases and a duffle bag. "Oh good Kate your back. You wouldn't mind sleeping on the sofa would you? Oh course not. Alright every one get some sleep." The three took their suit cases off to their respective rooms leaving Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd and Kate alone in the parlor. Without a word Mr. Todd turned to go back up stairs.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes?"

"What does Mr. Todd do?"

"Oh he's a barber of sorts. Will you be needing any blankets? It gets awful cold out here at night."

"If that's not to much trouble."

"Not at all." Mrs. Lovett walked off in search of a blanket while Kate changed into her pjs. Mrs. Lovett came back a few minutes later with a large quilt.

"There you are luv." She said smiling as she handed Kate the warm quilt.

"Thank you."

"Night luv." Mrs. Lovett said as she walked back to her own room. Kate curled up on the couch unaware of the pair of raven black eyes watching her from the stair well.

"Good night… Lucy." the dark man said under his breath.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well dearies I will try to get the next chapter done soon. Until then review and make me want to continue. Other wise I may just take my time.


	3. The Hawk and the Raven

Hello once more dearies! I'm SO sorry I didn't update this sooner! My life has been crazy (well crazier the normal) so I got this done as soon as I could (with out killing my self that is).

To start things off I have a bit of explaining to do: I want to explain that this story is set in the present day. Yes I am a wear that Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett should thus be dead (I know) _but _I can't explain why they're not dead just yet. (You'll find out later I promise) Any who lets get on to the good bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd, no matter how much I want too : ( I do own Kate and this plot line (mwhahaha I own something!) so all who steal will be "shaved" and sent down through a hole in the floor!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 3: The Hawk and the Raven**

Kate awoke the next morning slightly groggy and stiff. It took her eyes awhile to adjust to the gloomy light in the shop. Mr. Todd was sitting alone at one of the tables idly sipping a cup of tea, other then that the shop was void of life.

"Where is every body?" Kate said still half asleep.

"Mrs. Lovett and the other three all went off to shop. I was left here and asked to take you to meet them when you got up. I said no but was left here with you any way." Mr. Todd said with out looking in Kate's direction. He looked as though he was ether lost in thought or that there was a spot on the table in front of him.

"We should stop and get something edible before we get dragged around with Mrs. Lovett for the rest of the day."

"We could eat a few of Mrs. Lovett's pies. I'm sure she wouldn't know the difference."

"I said **edible**." Mr. Todd replied, a ghost of a smile graced his lips but vanished quickly.

"Alright then I'll go change." She grabed some jeans and a shirt out of her bag and walked to the bathroom. Kate returned a few minutes later, hair slightly less messy, pulled back into a pony tail and dressed in a jeans and a black hoodie

"Ready." Kate said as she pulled her coat on and grabed a small shoulder bag. Mr. Todd eyed it questioningly but said nothing. She followed Mr. Todd obediently over to Wilk's street. Kate still didn't feel completely comfortable around this strange man, especially since he had a few razors in a weird holster thingy on his hip, but he was the only person around she knew so she decided to give him a chance. They stopped at the door to the small café before Mr. Todd pulled open the door and stepped back allowing Kate to go before him.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't you Mr. Todd." He replied with a quick nod and another small smirk and followed Kate inside.

The little café was rather cheery and warm and altogether inviting, with yellow wallpaper and a merry fire crackling in the hearth. Mr. Todd walked to the back corner which was still warm but not as bright and sat down. Kate followed suit and sat opposite him. A rather plump woman walked over, or waddled rather to their table.

"And what can I get for you two this morning?" the woman said with what seemed to be slightly forced sweetness.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" Kate asked noticing they had no list any where of what they had or didn't. _Odd, normally they would want you to know what they have. I guess most their business are people who come here all the time. _She thought to her self.

"Yes we do. Would you like some?"

"Yes please."

"And for you father?"

"Oh, he's not my father." Kate said surprised. Mr. Todd's reaction seemed more to be a mix of disgust and surprise.

"Just tea." He growled, secretly wanting that woman to go away as soon as possible.

"Alright, it might be a few minutes." She said as she walked away. Kate reached into her backpack and pulled out a small sketch book. Mr. Todd raised an eye brow.

"You're an artist?"

"Not really. I just like to draw sometimes." Kate said, blushing a little. Not many people knew she liked to draw except for a few of her friends. So many people in her class could draw a lot better then her so she kept a lot of her work to her self.

"May I?"

"If you want to. They're just a bunch of doodles." She said as she handed her book across the table. Mr. Todd opened it and paged through, taking time to examine each page.

"You draw a lot of animals." He said not looking up.

"Yeah, then tend to like to pose more then people and to be honest are a lot more fun to draw." Kate replied with a little giggle. They continued on this way for about five minutes: him making a comment and her explaining her opinion. The women came back and set down their drinks.

"There you are dearies. Hot chocolate for the miss and tea for the kind sir."

"Thank you." Kate said eagerly taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Your welcome." The woman replied before walking away.

"Would you mind if I drew something?" Mr. Todd asked after taking a small sip of his tea.

"What ever floats your boat." Kate said handing him a pencil. Mr. Todd took it and very intent on what he was doing sketched. Kate sat their watching him, so very absorbed by his work. He closed the notebook and handed it back to her.

"So what did you draw?"

"A chocolate lover." He said with a smirk. "We will need to meet with you mother some, else they start worrying about you."

"I honest don't think they'll even notice I'm not there, unless their talking about how much more pleasant it is with out me." Kate said with a sly grin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thank you Tempting.Seductress, Sweeney todds pirate lady, S.M.Hoffman(my wonderful beta reader and editor ), Marie S Zachary, LuckyCharms19, xxFantasyxx, and Idhrenniel the purple pirate for your wonderful and helpful reviews. You have earned your selves ether a free shave (no throat slitting even) or tea with Mr. Todd.

All who review can ether have a free shave, or a meat pie. Now I'm really in the mood for some hot chocolate now, so ttfn ta ta for now! (Oh, I'm starting to sound like tigger. Not that's a bad thing)


	4. demons are prowling every where

'Ello once more my loyal readers.

First things first, I'm sorry for the time it took me to get this chapter up. I had to study for a state-wide writing test and it ate up my time like a ravenous bug bladder beast of tral (Yay hitchhiker!). Anyway I thought since your reading this in the Sweeney Todd section you might want to know that the DVD will becoming out on April 1st (thank you Tim Burton collective for that wonderful bit of info)

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Sweeney Todd: the demon barber of Fleet Street" or any of its characters.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Demons are Prowling Every Where**

"Still they'll want to know that your alive, so we best be off."

"Oh, alright," Kate said taking the last swig of her hot chocolate, "but I want spend as little time with my cousins as possible."

Sweeney replied with a smirk, "I can't make any promises, seeing as that is up to your mother."

Kate sighed, "I suppose that's true." Sweeney tossed a few coins onto the table and they walked calmly out onto the street.

"Follow closely," Sweeney said as they neared the crowded market, "I don't feel like looking for you." Kate nodded and they walked around looking for Mrs. Lovett and Kate's mom.

"Luv! Over 'ere!" shouted someone from across the street. Both Mr. Todd's and Kate's head spun in the direction of the voice. The source (as you most certainly will have guessed) was Mrs. Lovett, standing on her tip toes and waving with her free, non-purchase laden arm, beckoning the two over to them. Sweeney rolled his eyes and walked over to her, Kate following still.

"There you are luv. Honestly, I was beginning to worry 'bout you. Can you take these back to the shop, and we'll meet you there in a bit." She said handing him a large sack of flour and a bag of vegetables (obviously she doesn't need to buy meat). Mr. Todd frowned but didn't object. _At least I don't have to stay and listen to her chatter on._ He thought with an inward smile and he turned to leave._ You're not leaving with out me. _Kate thought.

"I'm going with Mr. Todd." Kate said hurriedly running after him.

"Is that alright Mr. Todd?" Kate's mother asked. Sweeney just shrugged a reply and the two headed off back toward the shop.

"You tried to leave without me." Kate teased as they walked.

"As you can see it failed miserably." He replied with a smirk.

"So you don't deny it?"

"I said I couldn't make any promises, that didn't mean I would go out of my way to make things happen." He said with malevolent glint in his eye. Kate glared at him muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "_you obnoxious jerk"_ but no one could be sure. They were walking past a rather run down building when someone forcibly grabed Kate around the wrist and pulled her into the alley way, the bag of vegetables she was carrying flying from her grasp and spilling over the street.

"What the…!?!" was all she could manage before the unseen attacker put a hand over her mouth.

"Can't have you screaming now can we." The voice of her attacker was ruff and very obviously drunk by the smell of his breath. "You're pretty one that's for sure." He held her by the shoulder against the wall with one hand, and began unbuttoning her paints with the other.

"Get your filthy hands off of her." Came a growl from behind them.

The assailant turned, "look I got her first so you'll have to…" but Sweeney ended his sentence for him with a flash of his razor.

"Mr. Todd!" Kate lunged forward, holding Sweeney in a death grip and sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

_Is that Lucy felt when I wasn't there to protect her? So scared, so vulnerable, so alone and confused. No, I'll never let any one go through that. Never again._

He embraced her and whispered quietly into her ear, "Come on, we need to get to the shop and I need some different clothes." Kate gave him a weak smile,

"alright." She was still a bit shaken and gripped him for support but with their combined effort they made it back to the shop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well this story will be coming to an end soon so thank you to all who have reviewed so far it's very appreciated!


	5. BLOODY MURDER!

Bloody Murder

**Bloody Murder!**

Back at the shop Mr. Todd grabed a large bottle of brandy off the top self and pored both of them a glass. Kate downed it with out so much as a grimace and stared blankly off into space, her eyes flashing with emotion but her face remaining blank as a board. Mr. Todd sat across from her sipping from his glass idly, his eyes never leaving Kate's face, as if searching for the slightest emotion to flicker across. Not a word was spoken between the two and as the minutes ticked by the silence grew thicker and more suffocating.

"Mr. Todd," Kate said quietly, "you're covered in blood."

"So are you." He said taking another swig of brandy. "Take some clothes to the bathroom and get your self cleaned up before your mother gets back."

"What about you?"

"I'll just change up in my shop." Kate nodded grabbed her bag and walked off down the hall.

She grabed a rag from the side of an already full bucket of water and began trying to scrub the blood off. A loud thud resounded up from below causing a ripple in the bucket (think "t-rex" coming from Jurassic park). _ What the heck?? _ She hastily whipped the blood from her face, slipped on a long sleeve shirt and ran back into the shop as another thud echoed through the supposedly empty building. One more loud thud sounded from the basement, this time followed by an even louder shriek.

"Mrs. Lovett!? Mrs. Lovett are you alright?!" she tried to pull open the basement door but it wouldn't budge. _Typical! _Heavy, quick paced foot steps came down the stairs. Mr. Todd ran past, covered in even more blood then before. Wrenched open the door and slammed it behind him. She tried again to open the door but it remained as firmly in place as before.

"How the hell did he open this door!?" she shouted and kicked it. Behind the door muffled voices seemed to be arguing about something, one saying something about lying and the other pleading about a life by the sea. Kate tried once more to wrench the door open but this time she succeed and took the stairs two at a time.

"Mrs. Lovett? Mr. Todd? What was all the screaming abou…" she stopped mid word, mouth a gape at the scene that lay before her. Two bodies lying on top of one another, one a portly grotesque little man and the other barely recognizable but it did seem as though half his throat had been cut out, where sitting in a pool of blood. The meat grinder had several human limbs sticking out of it, which sent several shivers up Kate's spine. _I am REALLY glad I didn't eat those pies! _ A few shrill screams came from the oven which Mr. Todd was now shutting. An ugly black smoke was belching from the still open grate which was then also shut. The Kate's stomach plummeted, Mrs. Lovett was nowhere to be seen but she had just been screaming. The only place she **could be** was the oven Mr. Todd had just shut.

_Oh my god! He killed her! I got to get out of here before I' m next!_

Kate turned and tried to runback up the stairs but met a particularly slippery patch of blood and slammed into the stone floor.

Her head swam again all she could see was a blurry out line of a face against a really bright white light.

"Kate."

Someone was calling her.

"Kate." The voice repeated, a little louder this time.

She was fighting to stay conscious. It was no good and she knew it.

"Kate!" the voice cried desperately before she completely blacked out.


	6. Your Wildest Dreams

Your wildest dreams

**Your wildest dreams**

"Kate will you wake up already!" her mother screamed at her.

"…Mum? Where's Mr. Todd?" Kate said, her eyes still half closed.

"Mr. who dear? Come on the plane just landed and we need to get to the hotel before 6."

"Ugh! Fine." Kate said irritably._ I just woke up your already bossing me around. That was one wild dream though__**.**_She grabed her bag and walked after her companions. (Aka mom and cousins) they grabed there stuff from the baggage claim and hailed a cab to take them to the hotel. As they pasted Saint Dunstans church something (or someone) sent a shiver up Kate's spine, giving her the inescapable feeling of being watched. But there wasn't a soul on the street. There was a shadow in the upper story window of a run down shop but in vanished to quickly to see who or what it was.

They pulled up to the hotel and Kate was placed in charge of getting every thing out of the back while Mum, Kelsey and Abigail went in to check in and get room keys. Kate grudgingly wrapped her sweater tighter and loaded their stuff on too a cart. She pushed the cart into the lobby and was greeted by her mother.

"Good. Here is your room key. Our room is on the 18 floor room 6. You don't mind taking all this stuff up do you?" she didn't wait for a response and walked the two younger children off down a hall way. Kate sighed to her self then pushed the cart over to the elevator and rode it up. The door opened and she pushed the cart of luggage down the hall.

"Room 186. Room 186. Here it is." Kate said as she slid her key in the lock. The room was small with two beds and a fold out sofa. _That will be were I'll sleep I bet._ She started to unload the cart, tossing her stuff onto the sofa and every one elses on the two beds. She pushed the empty cart back out into the hall and had just sat down when her mother and cousins came in.

"Good you found the room alright. Listen they have a pool and Abby and Kel want to go swim. You want to come?"

"no." Kate said flatly.

"alright." And the three left after grabbing their swim suits from their bags.

Kate flopped down on the sofa and grabed her bag. She reached in and pulled out her journal. As she did, something heavy and metallic slid back into the bag. She reached into the bag and pulled out a gleaming silver razor, just like the ones Mr. Todd carried with him.

"Huh? How did that get in here? I've only seen a razor like that once and that was…" she trailed off. She grabed her note book and flipped through, trying to find where Mr. Todd had draw in her dream but instead found a note written with a quick but well skilled hand:

Kate

The razor is yours. Protect yourself with it.

Sweeney Todd

"Thank you Mr. Todd." She said to no one in-particular. "You know for a murderer you aren't half bad."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

hope you liked it since this will more then likely be the last fic i can post here. my computer blocks now so i can't post my stories from there. but if you still want to read things i write you can go to and look for me (thebarbersapprentice) thankyou to all who have been so kind as to review.

**farewell **


End file.
